Buffy drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: I mostly write her paired or in groups, so it's unlikely you'll see many drabbles in this post. BuffyAngel and Buffy Angelus drabbles are posted as another story.
1. Chapter 1

**How Lucky You Are.**

"And then I told her..." Celia stopped when someone knocked at Buffy's bedroom door.

It opened and Dawn stood timidly behind it. "Mom says dinner is ready."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and Dawn dutifully retreated, not without glancing wistfully at the Barbie's House the older girls had improvised on the bed.

"She is cute," Celia said kindly.

Buffy snorted.

Celia nudged her cousin. "Come on, Buffy. I don't have any little sisters. Dawn is the closest I'll get."

"Lucky you."

Celia laughed. "It can't be that bad!"

Ten-year-old Buffy sighed. "Only worse," she groused, following the delicious smell of Mom-pancakes.


	2. vacation

_Take One_

As soon as the car stopped, Buffy threw the door open and jumped onto the ground. "We're here! We're here!" she squealed, taking everything in. The gates were far ahead, but Buffy didn't care. "Let's go!" She tugged at her parents' hands, hard.

"First there's something to be told," her father said, watching her amusedly.

Buffy considered it, then grinned impishly and hugged his waist. "You're the best Daddy _ever_."

Hank smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Can we go now?" the eleven-year-old whined, tugging harder.

Joyce laughed, taking her husband's free hand. "Disneyland, there we go..."

Buffy smiled widely.

_Take Two_

"But Dad, you _promised_." Ignoring her father's silent reproach at her tone, Buffy continued. "You said we'd go when I was eleven. Well, I'm already eleven this summer!"

Hank shook his head. "I'm sorry, Buffy. Dawn is too little to go with us."

Buffy glared at the toddler, safe on their mother's lap. "We could leave her at Auntie's," she suggested, completely serious.

Joyce arched an eyebrow. "We can't just leave your sister, Buffy."

The girl looked down. "It's not fair," she murmured, throwing an angry look around. Then she ran to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

_Take Three_

As soon as the car stopped, Dawn threw the door open and jumped onto the ground. She looked around in awe. "Wow..."

"It's only the parking place," her older sister scowled beside her, a hand shielding her eyes against the sunlight. "Oh joy, kiddies' paradise _and_ the longest trek ever," she groused, staring at the long walk ahead. "Perfect."

"Buffy," their father warned.

Buffy shrugged. "Whatever." She walked away briskly, humming a BsB song to stifle the squeals behind her. The only good thing was a promising sophomore year right after this.

Yeah, at least something to look forward to.


	3. lessons

**Innocence**

They were at Buffy's, trying to distract themselves from thoughts of the next day.

"I'm worried," Buffy admitted softly after a while; denial could only go so far.

"We'll do fine," Oz braved an answer into the uncomfortable silence.

Buffy's concerned expression didn't fade. "How can you be so sure?" 

"Because we are the good guys," Willow chirped.

"Yes, Buffy." Xander reassured her, throwing a protective arm around her shoulders. Then he continued, serious as if imparting an important lesson. "And good guys always win."

Willow nodded resolutely, Oz managed a small smile of agreement.

Buffy wished she could believe.


	4. ring

**Scooby Gang**

After Merrick died, the nights never stayed quiet. Her duty called her to fight, but Buffy resisted. Alone as she was, why would it matter?

Then she came to Sunnydale and everything changed.

Willow made her smile.

Xander made her trust.

Giles made her the best Slayer she could be.

Pain, betrayal and death have touched them repeatedly, but they persist in staying. Sometimes Buffy dreams about them, linked hands and soft smiles, standing around her. A protective ring built on friendship and trust.

They are hers.

She is theirs.

Silly as it sounds, together they are the Scooby Gang.


	5. time

**Give her Time**

She was only another girl, couldn't they tell? She hated school, loved Christian Slater and dreamt happy dreams cuddling a little piggy in her sleep. Buffy Summers, L.A. poster girl.

Give her time, they said. Give her a dead Watcher, a blank future and responsibilities beyond her years.

She was so scared, couldn't they see? She hid stakes in her schoolbag, carried holy water in her purse and rejected the one guy sharing the duality she lived in.

Give her time, they said. Give her a prophecy and an early death. Give her a new name:

Buffy Summers, vampire slayer.

**Colourblind**

She was back. She was whole. She was _wrong_.

Sound was a torture. Friendly and threatening voices blended into a painful, unstoppable howl. Sometimes, alone in patrol, she screamed louder. Always louder. Anything to stop the unbearable sound.

Time became a burden, a merciless master. Rise at morning, hunt at night. Never breathe. Never stop. Never _live_. Just keep going until... Until what?

Colours were but a memory. Gone were Willow's tender greens, Dawn's innocent pinks and Xander's oranges. Giles was white and black, Spike moved in a sea of greys.

Her own colour? Not even a shade of herself.

**Options**

She could have cried bitterly over the time lost. She could have screamed to the heavens and beyond. She could have taken her grief, gutwrenching and raw, to all Powers and begged for release.

She could have been the legend of the millenium. She could have stood proud, the matriarch in a family without blood-ties, and told the children of the children of her friends about their past.

She could have become a normal woman, finally able to live and dance and _breathe_. 

Instead she returned to her roots without regrets. Not a teacher, just herself: Buffy Summers, vampire slayer.


End file.
